


Blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hoggwarts, slytherin and hufflepuff
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thana, a cold hearted Slytherin, falls for the upbeat Hufflepuff. When the Gryffindor twins come back at violet and problems stir, will they stay together?





	

"Ugh." Thana groaned as she turned around in the covers. The morning bitchness suddenly vanished when she laid eyes on the sleeping figure next to her.

The small, blonde girl was curled up into a ball of happiness. A smile played on edge of Thana's mouth.

She gently wrapped her arms around the small figure, pulling her close to her chest. 

She kept her eyes open, only noticing the beauty that radiated off of the girl.  
Only noticing the delicate smell of flowers in her hair.  
Only noticing how the morning sun hit her face at an angelic angle.

She sighed and snuggled the girl closer. Suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open.

At first, Violet didn't move. She didn't want to disrupt the moment. Instead, she uncurled her ball and entangled their legs.

Snuggling close to Thana, she let out a content sigh. Smiling to herself, she let out a soft giggle.

"Morning!" She chirped, her voice muffled by the Slytherin. Violet got up and stretched.

"You should be heading back to your Slytherin house, someone might see you." Violet continued as she threw her puffy and unruly red hair into a ponytail.

"Tell 'em I got here early." Thana grumbled from her spot in the bed. Unwilling to leave the covers, and violet for that matter, she refused to go to her house.

Violet giggled. She bounced over to the raven haired girl and pressed her pink, plump lips to the Slytherin's forehead.

"Love 'ya." She murmured against the girls pale head. Thana reached up and grabbed violet, dragging her back down to the bed.

She straddled her hips and held Violet's hands above her head against the soft pillow. She leaned down and gently placed her lips upon Violet's.

She continued as if an action too large, would break her.

"How can you break something that's already demolished?"

Thana looked down at the girl as she pulled away. Memories of their first encounter surfaced in her mind, she couldn't deal with that right now.

She crawled off of Violet and towards the washroom. Grabbing the bundle of her wizard robe, she proceeded to lock the door.

"Just when you were showing compassion too." Violet muttered. The Slytherin wasn't known for her acts of compassion, not even towards her Hufflepuff girlfriend.

But when they were alone, she didn't act completely heartless. Violet smiled to herself. When Thana was here, she didn't feel so helpless.

She crawled out of the covers and towards the dresser. She slipped into the Hufflepuff robes and grabbed her wand. She stuffed it into her pocket and slipped on her shoes.

When Thana came out she put on her green Slytherin scarf and black robes, she looked lost in the thought.

"Everything alright?" Violet asked as she latched herself onto Thana's arm.

"Peachy." The girl replied. She rolled her eyes at waterfall of sarcasm that spilled from her mouth.

The two girls walked to the breakfast hall, hand-in-hand. Besides the few odd stares, everything was normal.

Violet could see the stares of the twins. Her usual smile melted off her face, replaced by fear. She let go of Thana's hand and hugged herself.

"I'll see you later." She murmured, the words barely travelling to the ear of Thana. 

Something wasn't right.

\---------

/She could hear the screams before she saw the face. Thana didn't bother running towards the troubled wizard.

It wasn't her style.

She turned the corner, suspecting to see some of her fellow classmates. Slytherins's were notorious for their impulsive and violent actions.

What she did not suspect to find were the Gryffindor twins. 

How the hell they got into the Gryffindor house? No one knew. But they were renowned for the merciless pain they caused others.

"C'mon, guys. I'm sorry." The small Hufflepuff girl said. "But we could be friends! I've been looking for a new friend!"

Thana shook her head at the girls nonsense. She could hit, retaliate, call them morons. Of every action, she tries to befriend them?

The twins laugh and continue on. Thana stood there, debating. What would happen if she intervened.

'You might save her life.' Goddamn the voice in her head. Without thinking she stepped foreword and held the two brunette boys at wand-point. 

"Hey!" She called out, averting their sea green eyes towards her. "The bloody hell are you doing?"

She looked over at the bloodstained Hufflepuff. The girl gave a meek smile.

Hufflepuff and blood. An unusual combination.

Thana chased the boys away. She walked over to the yellow robbed girl, holding out her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the girl stood up. She gave a sad smile towards Thana.

"I'm fine. Those boys were just sad, I'm glad I could help them rid themselves of some of the negative stuff."

"But they hurt you, they broke you."

"How can you break something, that's already demolished?"/

Since that day, 3 years ago, they grew closer and closer. They knew each other like the back of their wand.

So Thana knew that something wasn't right.  
\---  
The bell rang and Violet rushed out of class. The rumours, the harsh words; they flooded her mind with negativity. She couldn't think straight. (She never could though ;) )

She raced to the Hufflepuff house and flopped onto her dark purple covers. She looked around at the yellow walls and noticed a square of white.

As she approached, she looked at the white square more carefully. It was a note!

First kiss,  
Last miss,  
Where we fell in love.

Violet smiled and raced outside to the large willow, a smile on her face. When she opened the willows curtain of leaves, she looked around. There, on the ground, lave a bouquet of flowers with another small note.

Dining mess,  
One less,  
Your favourite place to be.

Violet smiled as she knew exactly where Thana meant. Or at least- whom she hoped was Thana. 

Violet raced back inside, dodging between freshmen that crowded the halls, like a sea of people.

She finally reached the dining hall after pushing and sneaking through the large crowd.

Up at the front of the Dinning Hall, where announcements were made, sat a small bear. The bear was dressed up in a small gold and black gown, holding a note.

So close,  
Yet so far,  
Another lose declared.

This one was a bit trickier for Violet. She didn't remember losing to Thana-

But her house lost to Slytherin.

She raced fast-paced against the landscape, the quidditch field in sight. She noticed a small box of chocolates sitting by the bottom of one of the posts.

Violet opened up the chocolates to see a note inside. She grabbed the note and a single (or 3) chocolates. She devoured the chocolates and read the note.

A fight,  
A bike,  
Light.

This one was unclear for Violet. At first she thought of the Hufflepuff dormitory, but she had already been there.

Then she thought of the Hoggwarts laneway. Bikes travel down there daily, they had once gotten into a fight, there was a street light.

She practically flew to the edge of the property, peering over the setting suns bright light. When she reached the end, there was no sign of any notes.

That's when it struck her.

The path!  
\--------  
It was all perfectly planned out. Thana thought of what violets reaction would be. Tonight was the night, they were in their last year of hoggwarts and she needed to do it today.

Before anything else.  
\-------  
Violet got to the path in record time. She saw the fairy lights strung up in the trees as she walked down the path.

She enjoyed the breathtaking scenery, the fireflies and flowers. The moon and the star.

She loved it.

As violet reached the end of her path, she noticed a small velvet box lying on the ground. Thana came out from the bushes and got on one knee.

She gripped the box tight in her hand as she prepared herself.

"Violet," Thana got down on one knee, she gripped the box tightly in her sweaty palms. "I love you. And I don't want to ever have to be apart,"

Thana inhaled a shaky breath as she continued; "You are more than the sun, moon, and stars combined. You are my world. Were leaving Hoggwarts next year and I don't want to say goodbye."

Thana opened the box, revealing a slim silver ring, the setting sun reflected off the ring as if it had descended from the heavens themselves. "This isn't a proposal, we're still too young. But this is a promise, /my promise/. To love you till death due is part. So will you Violet, accept my promise."

Tears filled the corners of violets eyes as she frantically nodded. Any and all objects she had in her arms dropped to the ground as she fell to her knees. She embraced Thana in a hug before slipping the ring on.

"Lets go home." 

"Impossible. You are home, Thana."


End file.
